Spirited Away Fan Fiction Part 3
by nekocat1424
Summary: Part 3: It's been only two or so years since Chihiro and Haku were married and Hira left for the human world. They still work at the bathhouse and one day a strange man visits the bathhouse...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away, I only own my original characters**

Spirited Away Fan Fiction Part 3

Chapter 1- Brother

Chihiro woke up beside Haku who had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Haku…," Chihiro yawned and slowly made her way out of Haku's embrace.

Haku turned over in his sleep before sitting up with a start, "Huh? Wha…?"

"It's time to wake up, silly," Chihiro smiled as she walked to the bathroom to get dressed.

It had been almost over two years since the two got married. They still hadn't decided if they wanted children, Chihiro really didn't want to have to deal with the pain of childbirth being there was no hospitals in the spirit world. They lived in Haku's house next to his river. Haku and Chihiro still worked at the Bathhouse.

Chihiro walked out of the bathroom dressed, "Haku, we have work today." She pulled her long hair into a ponytail, her hair now hit at her waist. Haku met her in the kitchen.

They ate their breakfast and headed to the bathhouse.

"Haku, do you think Hira is doing fine in the human world?" Chihiro chewed her lip as they entered the bathhouse. Hira was always on her mind ever since he left the spirit world.

Haku kissed her forehead and stared into her brown eyes, "I'm sure he's fine. Stop worrying."

Chihiro nodded, looking down at the ground, "I hope so…"

Lin came to greet them as they walked through the hallway, "Ahh! It's the two lovebirds!" She hugged Chihiro and whispered in her ear, "Let me know if dragon boy ever does anything to hurt you. I'll give him a piece of my mind."

"Oh, no. Lin…," Chihiro frowned, "Haku would never do anything…"

"You never know men, Chihiro," Lin put her hands on her hips and nodded, "Men do whatever they want, they don't care at all about your feelings. I've learned from experience."

Haku hugged Chihiro, "Don't fill my precious Chihiro's mind with such nonsense, Lin. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

Chihiro sighed and rolled her eyes, "Let's just get to work…"

"Have you decided about having children, Chihiro?" Lin smiled as Haku left to go do paper work for Yubaba.

Chihiro blushed and shook her head, "I don't want to do anything like that yet. Stop asking."

Lin stuck out her tongue, "Well, you're no fun." They began to greet the guests into the bathhouse.

Lin up and smiled, poking Chihiro in the ribs, "Oh, Chihiro. Look at that spirit. Isn't he handsome?"

Chihiro looked up and saw a strange man, his black hair so long that it touched the ground. His eyes were mismatched, one blue, the other gold.

He smiled at Chihiro as he walked into the bathhouse's entrance, "Hello."

"Ehh… Hi, welcome to the bathhouse," Chihiro bowed and waited for the man to move on, but he didn't

The man gripped her hand, kissing it gently, "You are beautiful."

She roughly pulled her hand away from his hand and stared at him angrily, "I'm a married woman. Go find someone else to flirt with!"

He smirked, "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that such a pretty flower wouldn't already be claimed by another." He walked away into the bathhouse.

Lin stared at him as he walked on, "Well…"

Chihiro stood there awkwardly, "Lin! Why didn't you try to help me?"

"Well, you seemed to be handling it fine…," Lin smiled, "I'm sure Haku would be happy to know you didn't flirt back. You make such a good wife, Chihiro."

Chihiro turned away, "I'm going… You can deal with the guests alone!" She stomped off to find Haku.

"Chihiro!" Lin called after then sighed and went back to greeting guests.

Chihiro climbed the stairs, tears in her eyes. She was thoroughly shaken by her experience.

She opened the door to Haku's office and ran into the room, wrapping her arms around Haku.

"What's the matter?" Haku tilted his head to one side as Chihiro burst out into tears. He hugged her closer to his chest.

When she had finally calmed down, she pulled away from his chest, "I'm sorry... I just was a little upset… Some man came to the bathhouse and he tried to flirt with me…"

Haku kissed her on the lips, "I'm not mad at you. The only one I should be mad at is that man…" Haku stood up from his chair.

"Tell me, Chihiro, what did he look like?" Haku asked, a serious look on his face.

Chihiro looked up at Haku, wiped the tears from her face, "He had mismatched eyes, one blue, one gold and he had really long black hair."

Haku frowned, "That sounds… like… my brother…"

Chihiro gasped, "You have a brother? Why did you never tell me?"

"Well… It was never important. He's not exactly a great person…," Haku tried to explain, "I don't know why he would randomly turn up now…"

Haku started to walk out of the room, Chihiro followed behind.

"Where are you going?" Chihiro asked as she trotted to keep up with her husband.

"I have to talk to my brother," Haku answered, "I want to know why he's suddenly decided to turn up in my life again."

"I'll come with you," She grabbed Haku's hand.

Haku smiled at her, "If you want to. Just… be careful when you're around Daiki… my brother…"

"Ok," Chihiro nodded as they walked down the stairs to find Daiki.

**Sorry it took me so long to start this story ^ ^**

**I had to come up with ideas… plus school started… yay…**

**It's my last year in high school… I'm not sure if I should be excited or scared…**

**See you next chapter!**

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Spirited Away Fan Fiction Part 3

Chapter 2- Daiki

Chihiro clung onto Haku's arm as they walked down the hallways of the bathhouse to find this 'brother' of his.

"Lin!" Haku said as he spotted their friend, "Do you know where the man with black hair and mismatched eyes went? I would like to speak to him."

Lin looked up, thought for a moment and pointed left, "That way into the dining area."

She saw Chihiro's tear streaked face and looked at her questioningly, "Are you alright, Chihiro?"

"I'm fine," Chihiro hid her face in Haku's sleeve.

Haku walked straight to the dining area, slammed open the doors forcefully, "Daiki!"

Everyone went silent, Boh stood at the counter, helping dish out the food to the customers. All faces turned to Haku, except for one figure who was stealthily trying to tiptoe to the back exit.

Haku seemed to fly through the room, blocking the man's progress to the exit. He glared into the man's eyes.

"Daiki, what a surprise? I haven't seen you in years," Haku said, a frown growing on his face, "I'm not happy to see you, brother."

Daiki flicked his black hair from his face and stared down at his younger brother, smiling, "Well, it's the complete opposite for me. I'm quite happy to see you, little brother." He ruffled Haku's dark green/black hair.

Haku growled, "Don't touch me! How dare you try to flirt with my wife?!"

Daiki pulled his hand back in surprise, "Eh? Your wife?" He looked back towards the door and saw Chihiro poking her head into the room, "Oh… Her? She's your wife, Haku?"

"Yes, yes, Chihiro is my wife!" Haku fumed, hands cuffed into fists, "Don't pretend you don't have a background of stealing ladies, Daiki! I know you too well!"

Daiki put his hand on his chest and pretended to look shocked, "I wouldn't dare touch my brother's wife!" He looked at Chihiro, "I didn't even know you were married until right now! How was I supposed to know?"

The people around the two looked at one another awkwardly.

Boh came to stand in between them, "Alright, now. That's enough. Haku, if you want to speak to your brother, talk to him somewhere private. You're disturbing the customers."

Daiki smirked, "He is right, you know."

"Oh, shut up, Daiki!" Haku stormed out of the room, Daiki following behind, "Let's go to my office." Chihiro stared angrily toward Daiki as they made their way up to Haku's office.

"Let's take a deep breath and calm down, brother," Daiki said, smiling, "I believe all we have here is a little misunderstanding."

Haku sat down in his chair and rubbed his forehead, "I don't want you near me or my wife, Daiki. You know how much I dislike you."

Chihiro stood beside Haku's desk, silently. This was a matter not only about Daiki flirting with her, but also something that had obviously happened in the past. Chihiro could not help but let her curiosity get the better of her. What had happened to make Haku dislike Daiki?

Daiki leaned on the desk, chin resting on hand, "But, that is of the past, brother. I have changed, truly I have.

"I don't believe you," Haku pulled a stack of paper from under Daiki's resting elbow, causing his brother to face-plant the desk.

"Ow," Daiki rubbed his sore nose, soon recovering, he smiled again, "Oh, please, brother. Give me another chance. I'll be the best big brother you ever had." Daiki reached over the desk, trying to hug Haku.

Haku whacked him away with some rolled up paper much like you would discipline a dog with newspaper, "No. I gave you too many chances and you've ruined all of them."

Chihiro watched as Daiki continually begged Haku for another chance and Haku flat-out refusing him. She couldn't help but start to laugh.

Haku looked over at her with a serious face, "What is so funny, Chihiro?"

"Just watching you two. You truly have to be brothers to be fighting like this," Chihiro covered her mouth to stifle more laughs.

Daiki smiled and put and arm around her shoulder, "See? Your wife thinks we act like normal brothers."

Haku stood up and growled at Daiki, "Don't touch Chihiro."

Daiki immediately dropped his arm from Chihiro, eyebrows creasing, "I wouldn't hurt her. How dare you think I would hurt such a beautiful woman married to my little brother?"

"What happened that you dislike your own brother so much, Haku?" Chihiro asked, nearing closer to Haku and further from Daiki.

Haku looked at the floor with a tight mouth, shaking his head.

"Oh, he won't tell you," Daiki waved his hand around, "But, I can."

Haku threw a stack of paper at Daiki, "I will be the one to tell her. She is my wife, not your plaything!"

"Why, whoever said she was my plaything?" Daiki huffed, "Although, if she wasn't married to you…" Chihiro shivered at Daiki's smile and the way his eyes rolled over her body. She hid herself behind Haku.

**Ehhh… Sorry for the long wait. I was busy with school…**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter.**

**And see you next chapter!**

**Please Review ^ ^**


	3. Chapter 3

Spirited Away Fan Fiction Part 3

Chapter 3- Kidnapped

Daiki left the room, saying he needed a refreshment.

Haku slumped in his chair, sighing, "Why did he of all people have to turn up?" He looked at his crumbled stacks of paper on his desk.

Turning to Chihiro, Haku said with a serious face, "I want you to stay away from him."

"He's your brother, Haku. What did he do to you to make you hate him so?" Chihiro cocked her head.

Haku rubbed his face, "I have a terrible headache right now… Please just go and help Lin with the customers."

Chihiro huffed, turned around quickly and left Haku in his office alone. When she got down the stairs, a gloved hand covered her mouth and pulled her to the shadows under the stairwell.

She gasped, eyes flashing with fright.

"Shhh…," The hand left her mouth and Chihiro turned around to find Daiki with his sly smile.

He touched her chin and looked in her eyes with his mismatched eyes, "You want to know why Haku hates me?" He smiled widely, his teeth showing.

Chihiro stared at his pointed fangs in his mouth, unable to speak, stricken with fear. She nodded at Haku's older brother.

"That's a story I'm afraid I can't tell right now," Daiki's devilish eyes danced, "You needn't worry, I won't hurt you. No, I would never do that. But, I've been sent to take you away from your little prince."

Her eyes widened and she turned to run…

A flick of his fingers and her body instantly froze.

"Ah, ah. No running, Chihiro," Daiki gripped her shoulders, "I promised that I wouldn't hurt you, didn't I? No, my brother's bride is too precious to hurt."

Chihiro growled, "No! I won't let you take me anywhere!"

Daiki laughed, "Come, come. I'm sure my brother will come running to save you… Well, that's part of the fun." A snap of his finger and they were out of the bathhouse and flying in the air.

Daiki's dragon form was more wolfish, fur mixing with scales. Chihiro desperately clung to Daiki's silver back.

"Hakuuuu!" Chihiro screamed at the top of her lungs, but they were so high up in the air that nothing could hear them. Tears streamed down her face, mixing with the moisture from the puffy white clouds in the sky.

_At the bathhouse:_

Haku yawned and stood up from his chair, he walked down the stairs, "Oh, Lin, where's Chihiro? I thought she was with you…"

Lin looked up from eating her dinner, "No. She's been with you all day, hasn't she?"

Haku's eyes widened, his hair rising, "I told her to help you out! She left right after… Daiki! He must have taken her!"

"Your brother? Why would he take her?" Lin asked, putting her bowl down and standing up.

"He's not a good person," Haku said through clenched teeth, "We have to find them. Soon, before Daiki does something to Chihiro!"

Haku flew out of the bathhouse, breaking through a thin paper door.

Lin sighed, "I wish I could help." _Why does Chihiro always get to have all the fun?_ She sat down pouting and finished her dinner.

Haku flew across the sky in search of his beloved wife, _Darn it, Chihiro! Why is it always you?_

_Back to Daiki and Chihiro:_

Daiki landed near a lake, the water a putrid color and the smell… Chihiro covered her nose and tried not to take deep breaths.

"Where are we?" Chihiro said, muffled by her hand.

"This is my lake like Haku has a river… Although his little river is prettier. But, I like my lake the way it is, don't you agree?" Daiki smiled, looking out at the black lake.

Chihiro coughed, "No. What happened to it?"

Daiki dipped his fingers into the water, "My heart changed, turned to stone. So, my lake turned into this."

Chihiro studied the sullen figure in front of her, a rush of sadness filled her for a minute then she remembered that he had kidnapped her. Haku was right, his brother was a bad person… wasn't he? Chihiro looked again at the tall man dressed in black, something had to have happened to make Daiki like this…

Daiki straightened and turned back to Chihiro, a strange distant look in his mismatched eyes, "Haku will probably be looking for you by now."

"Why did you kidnap me? I can't help your dirty lake!" Chihiro shouted at Haku's brother.

Daiki smirked, "Oh, but that's where you're wrong. I heard that a spirit that was once human can help my lake. I went to a seer and the old bat told me I would meet that person and she would heal my lake. That person must be you."

"You believe that what a seer sees is true? I'm Haku's wife, I have no idea how to help you fix this dump of a lake!" Chihiro stomped her foot, "Unbelievable!"

Chihiro could tell that calling his lake a dump hurt him, she could see it in his eyes. She wondered how many times Daiki had been hurt.

Daiki stood, shaking his head, "Do you know how long it took me to find you? I searched the ends of this dreaded spirit world! I even tried to look into the human world, thinking that maybe the person I was looking for might be there!" His hand went to his chest, touching the spot where his heart would be. He grimaced in pain, turning away from Chihiro and looking out across the lake again.

Chihiro sat down on a rotted old log beside the lake's shore, "I hope Haku finds me soon."

Daiki hissed at her, flicking his hair from his face.

**I'm sorry for the late update. Don't worry! I won't forget about you guys!**

**Usually what happens is I either have writer's block or I'm really busy.**

**I will try to update more often.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**See you next chapter!**

**Please review ^ ^**


	4. Chapter 4

Spirited Away Fan Fiction Part 3

Chapter 4- Haku

Chihiro looked out at the black water, the surface glimmering with what looked like oil. _What happened to make Daiki's lake so… gross?_

Daiki stooped low, studying the lake, gloved hands almost touching the water's surface. His face showed no emotion.

Chihiro could not tell if he was sad or angry. His expression was guarded. Daiki seemed to be able to show only what he wanted people to see.

She stood up from the rotten log and walked up to Daiki.

"Does Haku know the way to your lake?" Chihiro asked, watching the water lap at the lake's edge.

Daiki's mismatched eyes immediately flashed towards her and a smirk formed on his face, "Oh, no. He hasn't been here since he was nine. I doubt he remembers the way."

"So he's a river spirit and you're a lake spirit?"

"Yes, but we both have a dragon form. Our mother was a water spirit and our father was a dragon spirit," Daiki said before flicking his eyes back to study the black water.

He frowned, "It seems the state of my lake is worsening… Why?" Daiki stood up straight and started pacing up and down the bank. Mud slushed and stuck to his boots. A thoughtful look on his face, a gloved hand gripping his chin, the other behind his back.

Chihiro sighed and sat back down on the log, "You never told me why Haku hates you…"

No response…

"You know Haku's river used to be like this. Maybe if you asked him… He would tell you how to heal it."

"Ha! Like he would! Besides its not just pollution that's wrong with it," Daiki hissed, "I told you my heart is stone thus my lake turned black. It used to be crystal clear, you could see every fish and plant even in the deepest parts. But, now look at it." He spread his arms wide toward the lake.

Daiki kicked a rock causing it to skip on the water before sinking slowly into the oily water, "Its disgusting!" He covered his face with his gloved hands and turned away.

Chihiro scrunched her eyebrows and frowned, "And you think I can help you?"

Daiki looked over his shoulder his shoulder, glaring, "A seer told me you could."

"There has to be another way…," Chihiro said rubbing her forehead.

"I know another way…," Daiki gripped Chihiro's hand and pulled her to his arms.

"Let me go!" Chihiro struggled to get out of his grasp.

Daiki tipped her chin up, "Has Haku told you about your eyes? They're beautiful, darling, Chihiro." He kissed her lips and stared into her eyes.

Chihiro managed to pull a hand from Daiki's grip and slapped him hard across the face.

"You jerk!" Chihiro ran a bit away from him, arms across her chest, face red, "Now I understand why Haku hates you!"

Daiki touched the red mark on his face, a hurt look in his eyes, "Sorry… I thought…"

"You thought what? Kissing me won't help your lake!" Chihiro shouted.

"Well, I know that now," Daiki smirked, "I was just eliminating possible solutions."

"Touch me again and you'll be sorry!" Chihiro growled.

Daiki smiled, "Haku married a fiery little princess didn't he?"

He turned back to the lake, "What do you think will help my lake?" The moon was rising in the distance, casting it's light onto the surface of the lake.

Chihiro took a few moments to calm down, "Maybe Zeniba can help you. She knows lots of things especially about healing. She helped Hira get better…" Chihiro shook her head, _no, don't think about Hira…_

"Yes, she might know a thing or two…," Daiki snapped his fingers and off they went, heading to Granny Zeniba's house.

_Back to Haku:_

Haku tore through the sky, angry. He barely could think as he searched for his brother's lake.

_I know it has to be near here…_, Haku flew over a number of lakes, none of which were his brother's. As darkness fell, Haku grew more and more frustrated.

"Daiki! I swear!" Haku growled as he landed at the edge of one particularly dark and stank lake. If Haku ever got his hands on his brother…

He sniffed the lake's edge, eyes growing wide, turning back into his human form he looked around, "Daiki! Chihiro?" Haku had scented them, but neither were anywhere to be found. Haku looked back at his brother's lake.

_It wasn't ever like this before… What happened to him that caused his lake to turn so?_ Haku could remember the times he visited Daiki's lake when he was younger. It was beautiful. Now…

Haku kneeled over to touch the lake, his hand stopped before touching the black water. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. Something terrible must have happened…

He tried to think back to the last few visits he paid his brother all those many years ago. Haku shook his head, no, right now he needed to find Chihiro before anything else.

His brother and Chihiro obviously weren't here anymore, Haku headed to the run down house near the lake's edge to the east side of the lake.

He opened the deteriorating door gently, the small house was a wreck. Old furniture torn to pieces, dirty clothing covered the floors. The same rank smell that came from the lake had leaked into Daiki's house. The smell of liquor was the only other smell that hit Haku's nostrils.

A pang of worry for his brother hit him, what had happened to his brother? He only knew what his parents had told him, but nothing more. Obviously there was something more that had happened to Daiki.

Haku made his way out of the disgusting house, he hoped his brother didn't live there anymore.

One of the reasons why Haku hated his brother was because of his brother's living habits. He dated many terrible women and drunk too often. Another was when Haku was nine, he had been in trouble and was counting on his big brother to help him… and Daiki never came.

The memory of that stung in Haku's mind, he would never forgive his brother for leaving him alone…

_Where are they?_ Haku worried for his wife, what if Daiki touched her or hurt her in anyway...?

**Ehh, sorry again for the late update.**

**I have homecoming coming up soon so I was worrying about that…**

**Luckily my brother reminded me to update my fanfiction,**

**Plus my conscience was also getting on me.**

**I don't mind you guys telling me to update, in fact that kind of motivates me…**

**So, anyways,**

**I hope you liked this chapter and see you next chapter!**

**Please Review! ^ ^**


	5. Chapter 5

Spirited Away Fan Fiction

Chapter 5- Zeniba

_Zeniba's House:_

"Granny!" Chihiro jumped off of Daiki's back and ran to Zeniba's house.

No-Face stood by the door and greeted her, "Eh… Eh…"

Chihiro hugged No-Face before opening the door, "Granny?"

Zeniba looked up from the stove, cooking some noodles, "Chihiro! What a nice surprise? How are you, darling?" She wrapped Chihiro in a bear hug. Daiki looked tentatively into the house, gloved hands gripping the door frame.

"Oh, who is this, Chihiro and where is Haku?" Zeniba released Chihiro who gasped for breathe.

"This is Daiki, Haku's older brother," Chihiro said as Daiki stepped into the house, mismatched eyes staring at the old witch.

Zeniba huffed, "Older brother? Haku never said anything about an older brother!"

Daiki bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Zeniba. I am quite sorry that my brother never informed you of me existence…"

"Well, he definitely knows his manners," Zeniba smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Daiki. I'm Zeniba."

Daiki nodded, mismatched eyes taking the features of the granny's house, "Yes… nice to meet you too."

"So, what brings you out here and without Haku?" Zeniba said as she pulled the noodles from the stove.

Daiki sat down at the table, "It's simple. My lake needs healed. A seer told me that a spirit once human could heal my lake. I believe that Chihiro can do that, so I kidnapped her."

Zeniba frowned, "You should not kidnap people, that kind of behavior won't make anyone help you heal your lake." Daiki merely shrugged and sat back in the chair, causing it to stand up on two legs.

"Besides, Chihiro can't possibly be the spirit you're looking for," Zeniba shook her head before turning back to making dinner.

Chihiro cocked her head to one side, "What do you mean?"

"There's another spirit that I've heard stories about… Stories that she used to be a human. I believe she will be the spirit that the seer was talking about," Zeniba said, chopping vegetables to go with the noodles.

Daiki instantly sat up and propped his elbows on the table, head in his hands, "Do you know the name of this spirit?"

Zeniba stirred the vegetables in with the noodles, quietly thinking and about to answer when her front door burst open, revealing a very angry Haku.

"Daiki! How dare you kidnap my wife?!" Haku hissed, immediately walking over to his brother with a hand raised and ready to strike.

Zeniba grabbed Haku's arm stopping it in mid swing, "Young man! There will be no such violence in my house!"

Haku turned his face to look at Zeniba, fury gone at once, "I'm sorry, Zeniba…"

"You better be, Haku," Zeniba let go of his arm and pointed to an empty seat at the table, "Now sit and make up with your brother!" Haku sat down without thinking twice.

Chihiro sat beside him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before Zeniba sat at the table and looked at the two brothers with a stony face.

Daiki poised himself in his chair as though if he needed to, he could make a quick getaway.

"So, Haku, why have you never told me about an older brother?" Zeniba asked.

Haku wrapped an arm around Chihiro protectively as he stared with angry eyes at his brother across the table, "You never asked."

"It seems as though you two thoroughly dislike each other," Zeniba sighed, "Tell me why."

Haku looked at the old witch, "No."

Zeniba thumped the table with her wooden spoon, "No is not an answer." She turned to Daiki, who was looking off in the distance.

"Daiki, will you tell me why?" Zeniba asked.

Daiki seemed to be lost in thought, but he shook himself from his daze, "I'd rather not… I have faded memories of the past, most are painful…"

"Someone most tell me," Zeniba growled, "One of your side of this story first, then I will hear the other's side. Haku, you go first."

Haku huffed and looked at the floor, taking a deep breath before he began, "It's a very long story…. It starts with my parents' deaths…"

**Ehhhh… sorry for that every, every long wait… T-T (please don't be mad…)**

**Lots of stuff happened so I didn't have lots of time to write…**

**I hope you liked this chapter**

**See you next chapter and please review! ^ ^**


End file.
